otocadollfandomcom-20200214-history
Luciko
Luciko 'is the Demon Lord and the first Rival introduced in Otocadoll. After clearing the tutorial she will give the players Doll her respective brands clothing (minus the shoes and accessories). She uses a wand in battle and her color scheme is crimson. She uses the brand Lost Paradise. Bio Appearance Luciko has a fair complexion with wide purple eyes and a mischevious smile. Her thick blonde hair is worn in large twin drills held with a crimson bow. Her tuft of bangs are brushed to the side with a curled cowlick layered over them and short, curled inward forelocks. Personality The playful ruler of demons who enjoys teasing others and loves to be entertained by others, often bursting into laughing fits. But she is not one to be taken lightly, revealing her menacing and darker side when least expected. Stage Entrance A magic circle forms on the ground and Luciko appears, having been thrown upward. She laughs while landing and poses. In another verson, Luciko floats up in a purple sphere, which shatters as she bursts it open. She lands on the ground and laughs, remarking on the situation. Alt Purple lightning strikes the ground and she appears gracefully, only to act like a scary monster closer to the camera. She then laughs and pulls away to take out her weapon. Attacks Minor Abilities *'Fire - 'Purple glowing hearts appear as she spins and aims her staff, releasing a fireball. *'Salamander - 'Luciko summons a fireball with her staff and fires it, transforming into a dragon that surround the enemy. *'Heal & Refresh - 'Spins around with several purple glowing hearts to restore health. *'Shine - 'Luciko summons a bright light and twirls around, then the ball of light appears and explodes near the target to deal damage. *'Glory Nemesis - 'Alternate form of ''shine. But this time more hearts appear. *'Dark Judgment - '''Luciko summons a dark cloud with her staff acting as a lightning rod, then commands it to zap the target. Lost Paradise Luciko giggles as she finds herself in a bright, huge flower field. She happily spins around as pink and yellow flower petals swirl around her and raises a hand to release a single flower. The petals fall off as she floats into the air, suddenly transforming the land into a dark and desolate area filled with vibrant flames as she begins cruelly laugh. Alt Form Minor *'Fire - 'A flame grows from her hand and she rams it into her staff to summon a huge burst of flames. *'Heal & Refresh - 'Luciko curls up as a green diamond and glow form around her. She bursts from it with her decorative wing pieces swirling around her and she pouts at the target, restoring her health. *'Salamander - 'A flame trail swirls around her, then she aims it at the target using her staff. The Last Dance/The Last Dance ・ For You The wing-like pieces swirl around the tip of her staff, which she wields like a bat and sends a huge burst of energy at the opponent. The wing pieces float into the air to form a dark energy sphere, which collides with the target, followed by the individual pieces striking the ground to surround them. She turns away as lightning begins striking the spot, followed by a huge icicle and a burst of flames. She floats into the air once more, raising her staff as the wing pieces rise up to form two sides of a hammer, which she uses to strike the opponent. Songs * Play of the Black Moon * Play of the Black Moon ~Overture~ * Play of the Black Moon -Otoca D'or ReMIXies- Significant Coords * Scarlet Frill Coord - Luciko's casual coord. She also wears this in the tutorial battle after selecting the Player Character. * Veritas Coord - Her second coord which she wears in 3rd Dream Part 3. Upon wearing this coord, Luciko's special skill changes. Relationships Michaco Michaco is Luciko's younger, more responsible sister who often tries to keep an eye on her and tends to worry over where she is or what she's doing. Something that usually annoys Luciko. If they fight against each other, special dialogue is unlocked. Ai She loves her cooking, and is one of the only known people who can eat it without getting physically ill or fainting. Aidee It's implied they know each other. If the player wears Aidee's clothing and defeats her, she will start crying and the player is shown to befriend Luciko. Quotes * ''"Kyahaha! Won't you do something to entertain me?" Etymology '''Luciko is derived from two words. Luci comes from Lucifer, which from Latin means "light-bringing", while ko is Japanese for "child". Trivia * She is one of the few characters from the series to have appeared in Pop'n Music. * She is the only character to have two different special skills depending on which outfit she has on. * Her first skill, "Lost Paradise" is the only skill thus far not to have two different names, instead just being written in either katakana or English. ** The version in English was initially spelled "Lost Paradice" but this has since been corrected. * She- along with Aidee- are the first two characters to have a clone or twin. ** Following them would be Ai, who gains Shadow Ai. ** Along with Seina and Sunny, who gained alternate Idol identities. * Luciko resembles ''Kii Saegusa ''from the '''Aikatsu! '''series. * Although she appears as early as Prologue: Phase 1, her coord would not appear until 1st Dream: Phase 2. * In a figurine poster, her name is spelled as "Lucico". Gallery Luciko/Gallery Category:Pink Category:Red Category:Rivals Category:Characters Category:Lost Paradise Category:Wand User